dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
High School DxD: Ace
High School DxD: Ace is a fanfiction series based on the light novel written by Vidle. It tells the story of a devil named Jackson Price, and his story on how he defeated a god in this 12 chapter fanfiction. Synopsis This is the story of a young devil named Jackson Price, a young boy who is a devil to Aradian Grimoire and her Peerage and his journey to defeating the forces of evil and saving the underworld from a Demonic God nicknamed, "The Demon God of Destruction Little did he know, he along with his friends, had to go on dangerous missions, defeat powerful foes, and gain new allies, in order to be ready for what the Demon God of Destruction would do, if it was free from it's eternal banishment in the Netherworld. This is the story, about a legend, who was a newbie, and became... the Underworld's hero Chapters and summaries Chapter 1: The Demon of Light * Shows the debut of the protagonists Jackson Price, Aradian Grimoire, Seroshu Mizukage, Xenovia Quarta, and Irina Shidou, and the antagonists, Raes the Bloody, and a shadow version of Dormin Chapter 2: The House of Grimoire * Shows the debut of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Percival Von Kasslehoffe, Tiffy, and a crippled Silas Kasslehoffe Chapter 3: The Girl known as Miranda * Shows the debut of Miranda Seichool, Vladstix Leviathan and his Peerage Chapter 4: The Golem and the Pervert * Shows the debut of Maxilos Von Dredge, Meimei, Wendy Mandor, and Yuuto Kiba Chapter 5: The Demon of Crimson Flames * Shows the debut of The Demon of Crimson Flames, and the debut of Dormin's human-like form Chapter 6: Silas Kasslehoffe * Shows the debut of Silas Kasslehoffe reborn, and the death of Meimei Chapter 7: Rias VS Silas * Shows the death of Silas Kasslehoffe, and the debut of the Black Knight Chapter 8: The Black Knight VS Jackson Part 1 * Shows the full-on debut of The Black Knight Chapter 9: The Black Knight VS Jackson Part 2 * Shows the reveal of The Black Knight Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part 1 * Shows the reveal of Dormin's true form, and the final appearance of Vladstix Leviathan and his Peerage Chapter 11: The Final Battle Part 2 * Shows the full-on debut of Dormin's true form, his Anti-Sacred Gear, The Scythe of Destruction, and a brief appearance of Dormin's Final Form Final Chapter: The Man known as Time * Shows the full-on debut of Dormin's Final Form, the debut of The Armor of Time, and is the last chapter of the series Characters Main Protagonists * Jackson Price * Aradian Grimoire * Miranda Seichool * Mason Wester * Seroshu Mizukage * Mizuki Himejima (Deceased) * Tiffy * Irina Shidou * Xenovia Quarta * Max Hasslehoff (Deceased) * Percival Von Kasslehoffe * Wendy Mandor * Maxilos Von Dredge * Persephone Erios (Deceased) Minor Protagonists [Link] Major Antagonists * Dormin * Raes the Bloody * Raes's Peerage * Vladstix Leviathan * Vladstix's Peerage * Silas Kasslehoffe Minor Antagonists * The Black Knight Category:FanFics Category:Fanon Story